A Tale to be Told
by tattered
Summary: [Re-posted] In the land of Ishida, with Kings and Dragons. Where damsels are in distress there is a servant girl, who lives in the kitchens of her Aunt’s house, nothing special could ever happen to her, nothing magical… SORATO


I've re-posted this story, [and edited] though I should warn you, updates will be slow – this isn't really my top priority story right now.  
  
Anywho, review please and I shall be forever grateful... of course unless your one of those pesky flamers.  
  
–  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Summary: In the land of Ishida, with Kings and Dragons. Where damsels are in distress there is a servant girl, who lives in the kitchens of her Aunt's house, nothing special could ever happen to her, nothing magical ...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: Of Dudgeons and Dragons, Where Kings marry Queens, We don't own Digimon, so leave us be ...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A tale to be told  
  
By: Soul Demon  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
00000  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
'So to say, when she lost her innocence, she lost her will to believe' cried the one named Peaseblossom while swinging on an enormous grapevine  
  
-  
  
'Yes, a tragic tale indeed – her powers drained from her very body. Never to return until she once again saw the make-believe she once lived in' said the other while giggling was heard from behind  
  
-  
  
'Well what of her parents, surely she could not forget them so easily! Didn't she ever wonder where she came from? And if she was the princess then why couldn't she call upon her helpers to guide her' questioned another  
  
-  
  
'Patience, Mustardseed – the young child knew nothing of her parents for she truly believed she was alone. After she had lost her magic, she lost her memory also. She was an orphan and for her helpers well they can not serve on who does not believe!'  
  
-  
  
'But if she did not remember, they she surely must of grown up –and everyone knows grown-ups simply do not believe in anything' said one of the last firmly, with arms folded neatly in front of them  
  
-  
  
'Aye, Moth – Grown-ups do not believe unless they have been breed into our magical land from the beginning. And even those have kept a large part of their inner child alive'  
  
-  
  
'Well then how did she ever get back?' cried the fourth frustrated, while fisting their small pointed fingers into tight shaped balls – their wings were shimmering uncontrollably as their aura glowed red  
  
-  
  
'Fair Cobweb – you must know not all tales are happy ones'  
  
-  
  
'WHAT?!'  
  
-  
  
'You mean she didn't get back?'  
  
'She grew up?'  
  
'She was alone forever'  
  
'She didn't remember?'  
  
-  
  
Chuckling. 'Oh no my children, nothing like that – a tragic tale indeed it was but nothing terrible like. Yes she did grow up, but she realized that she had spent too much time in the mortal world already to go back'  
  
-  
  
'So she did remember? But then why did she not become the princess again?'  
  
-  
  
'Now that my children, is another story'  
  
-  
  
'Please Aunt Lucretia, don't stop now – tell us more' cried Moth with wide eyes at the lady  
  
-  
  
'All right, all right – you've convinced me. So what must you know?' More laughing.  
  
-  
  
'Why?' asked Peaseblossom, though the question spoken threw the lips of time were one everyone's mind, it was a simple question with the most complicated answers. And everyone wanted to know.  
  
-  
  
'Well it is quite simple, she fell in love'  
  
-  
  
'That's it?" cried Moth 'She gave up immortal live and true bliss for a mortal love!?'  
  
-  
  
'Ah, but you are ill of knowledge my child – love is a powerful thing. One in which the gods and goddesses are not capable of feeling, only a mortal can experience such emotions – and though she remembered who she was in the end. She simply couldn't give up her love for anything in the world. And as he was already grown-up neither could live in the our realm'  
  
-  
  
'The realm of magic and dreams' said Cobweb a little calmer and Lucretia nodded  
  
-  
  
'So you see my children, it was a tragic tale indeed. But not so that it would make one's heart bled.'  
  
-  
  
'But what happened to her kingdom?' asked Moth  
  
-  
  
'It ceased to exist, without anyone to live there or fill the falls with love and dreams it found no reason to carry on. After all even castles have feelings'  
  
-  
  
'Oh but it was such a wondrous place, I wish I could have gone there' said Peaseblossom swinging back and forth, not really paying attention to the others anymore 'Golden swans, icing trees, ruby skies and sapphire waters – it was all so perfect'  
  
-  
  
'Just like a dream' offered Lucretia and the small fairy nodded closing emerald eyes to picture the scene once more  
  
-  
  
'She gave it all up for a mortal, he must have been some guy' said Mustardseed and Moth nodded in agreement  
  
-  
  
'Don't worry he was'  
  
-  
  
'Really who?' asked Cobweb  
  
-  
  
'Why no other than the Prince of Ishida himself. He was very noble man, and made a fearsome king. The people adored him and he only took the girl as his Queen, settling for nothing less'  
  
-  
  
'But why would he a king fall for a girl who was worse than a servant?' questioned Peaseblossom, upon coming out of the beautiful daydream from before.  
  
-  
  
'Well you are forgetting he was a boy first, and when he was nearly a man he met her and fell heavily in love. They later married and became the King and Queen of all the land, but do not fret he was only a great king in the eyes of love. With out his Queen he would still be the silly prince he was before'  
  
-  
  
'Oh Aunt Lucretia couldn't you tell us more? As of the details, I would very much like to hear more of these characters you portray so well. Tell me are they of your own imagination or another's?" asked Cobweb and the elder smiled  
  
-  
  
"Why Cobweb, I do not tell tales of such things, nor to I rob another of such creatures! These are no characters of make belief but are rather much real indeed. And I do not lie in saying so, as I am an honest hope. So rather peeved I might be, upon you not accusing me"  
  
-  
  
The fairy bashfully looked towards the ground 'sorry'  
  
-  
  
'No need, but if you ask polity, all of you then maybe a story is to be rewarded'  
  
-  
  
Bright smiles and twinkling eyes lit by mirth each innocent held. Each a child and yet never to grow more than a few feet shorter than they were the previous year. For in the realm of magic and dreams there is no growing old, no adult rubbish.  
  
-  
  
In the Land of make believe anything can happen, anything if you just let the magic flow.  
  
-  
  
'Please Aunt Lucretia, we promise to be good and promise to do well if you tell us a story that you may in hopes want to retell" cried all the children as they settled into there acorn top beds and pulled the spider silk covers to their chins.  
  
-  
  
The woman smiled, 'All right children you have pleased me, now let me think ... ah yes, now close you eyes and don't open. Picture a place, a far away place where the wind blows the scent of sweet smelling buttercups in the Spring. And the grass is rich as the emeralds in a jeweler's company. The streets are of silver and the buildings of gold.'  
  
-  
  
'Do you see it?' small nods was her approval  
  
-  
  
'Good, now come with me and I shall tell you a tale of heartache and loneness of sadness and quarrel. Watch as the skies turn Rubies and mountains that guard the city have a wall going threw them. This wall is the broader of the great land. Glittering diamonds like stars while soldiers stand upon the wall ready to attack – though within these walls is the small peaceful village you have seen before. It is one of many others. This village is called Takenouchi. It is an important village that we will come too later. For In the land of Ishida, with Kings and Dragons. Where damsels are in distress there is a servant girl, who lives in the kitchens of her Aunt's house, nothing special could ever happen to her, nothing magical...'  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
00000  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Izzy: I take this as a good place to stop, I know it is nothing like the first version, but I was so young, so naïve, so immature when I wrote that  
  
Launch: And you not any of those things now? Bah, I'd say you de-aged so you're left with the mind of a two-year-old  
  
Izzy: Ah yes, my lovely muse here to join us are you?  
  
Launch: (sickening sweet voice) oh you know I could never miss the chance to be in your presence my dearest author  
  
Izzy: Fine then, back to my before point... as you can see the story is being completely rewritten. I was 12 when I wrote this, ha and now look at me 15! Fifteen years and I'm still hopelessly addicted to ! Sad and pathetic really  
  
Launch: You can say that again  
  
Izzy: Hush you 


End file.
